Dinner with a Side of Jealousy
by NinjaRisa
Summary: Asami invites her friends to a popular restaurant … and during dinner, Mako gets jealous? A Oneshot. Makorra. Set a month or so after the Equalist Revolution.


_My 2nd Fanfic. Yay. _

_**Summary: **__Asami invites her friends to a popular restaurant … and during dinner, Mako gets jealous? A Oneshot. Makorra. Set a month or so after the Equalist Revolution._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Legend of Korra, and never will. I just own my laptop and my imagination._

_Constructive criticism is encouraged. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dinner … with a Side of Jealousy**

Korra was busy, rather,_ desperately trying_ to learn Pai Sho from Jinora and Ikki one day at Air Temple Island in the early afternoon. Mako was quietly watching and sitting nearby with an elbow partially resting on a bent leg and the other leg stretched out in front of him. He was trying not to laugh, enjoying the spectacle.

"No, no, no! You can't place a tile there!" Ikki scolded Korra, pointing at the misplaced tile, and shaking her head at the young Avatar.

Korra frowned and tilted her head to Jinora, who said, "She's right, Korra."

"Argh!" Korra yelled frustratingly, clenching her hands into tight fists. "This game is so confusing, and way too hard!" she sulked with a slight pout.

"Apparently, it's not too hard for a 10 and 7-year-old," Mako teased with a grin, and Korra shot him an immediate glare.

"Can _you_ do better?" the Avatar challenged, the same glare in her eyes.

Mako shook his head and replied, "I've never played before. But I know how to play just by watching Ikki and Jinora trying to teach you _for an_ _hour and a half_."

Korra was about to retort something back to him but stopped when they all heard footsteps approaching.

"Asami," Mako smiled, turning his head around to look at her.

"Hey, Mako," Asami smiled back at her friend. "Hi, Korra! Hey, girls!" she waved to them.

Korra stood up from the Pai Sho table, glad to be away from it, and approached Asami. "Hey, Asami. What's up?"

"Well, there's this new place in town that was built at least 2 months ago and it's become pretty popular - it's called _Golden Lily_. Have you heard of it?"

"_Golden_ … _Lily?"_ Korra pondered to herself. "Hmm … I don't think I've heard of it. What about it?"

Asami pulled out an opened envelope from one of her pockets, and inside this envelope was a small letter. The letter was beautifully designed and intricate, with golden lilies decorating the borders of it. Korra looked at the letter with a raised eyebrow, then glanced back at her friend who told her to read it out loud.

_"Miss Sato:_

_You are cordially invited to attend one of _Golden Lily's_ biggest events of the summer. This event will take place on the last weekend of this month at 7:00 pm. You may invite 3 other guests if you so wish."_

"Oooooh! Sounds like fun," Ikki chirped excitedly.

Korra took her eyes off the paper in her hand, and handed it back to Asami, who responded, "So? Would you like to go?"

Korra turned her head away from her friend, and rubbed her right hand on her other arm that was laying limp on her side, and said, "I don't know. It's sounds like fun, but not really my kind of thing. It seems too … formal and … classy."

The raven-haired girl's lips curved upward, and put her hand on Korra's bare shoulder, and said, "I know you'd have fun. You won't feel out of place. In fact," Asami paused, causing Korra to look back at her, "if you came - the _Avatar_ came - you'd be the center of attention! It'd almost be a party thrown just for you!" With that, Korra folded her arms with an amused grin on her face, and returned, "Yeah . . . I like that. Y'know, maybe I _will_ go!" Mako rolled his eyes at his easily swayed girlfriend, and he finally stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.

Asami turned around to face the firebender, and asked, "What about you, Mako? You wanna go too?" He looked away from Asami and glanced at his girlfriend who's eyes and face seemed to read, "Please, Mako? I want you to go too!" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Sure. Why not?"

"Great! I already asked Bolin earlier today, and he said yes as well."

Mako walked closer to the two teenage girls, and asked, "So, when exactly is this again?"

"Tonight," Asami answered.

"Tonight?" Mako and Korra exclaimed in unison.

* * *

"Asami, I don't feel . . . _comfortable_ wearing this," Korra uttered to the tall beauty. Korra was standing in front of a mirror, twisting and turning her body every which way, feeling rather awkward looking at herself in a dress.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked with concern. "I've seen you wear a dress before - at Tarrlok's gala a while back, remember?"

Korra tore her eyes away from the mirror, and spun around to look at her friend. "Yeah, but I've never worn a dress like . . . l-like this," Korra replied, tugging at the bottom of her dress.

"It's just for one night," her friend assured her. "Now," Asami began, grabbing some of her makeup supplies, "let's put some -" Korra cut her off with a, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't need any of that stuff on me! This dress is _enough_ torture."

Asami laughed, "It's just makeup. It won't kill you to wear it for one night."

"Yes. Yes, it will. That stuff … is _evil_," Korra whispered with narrowed eyes, pouting at the brush in Asami's hand. Her friend simply rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I've never met a girl who hated makeup so much," Asami smiled. Korra put her hands on her hips and replied, "Yup, that's me. I've never been a fan of powder … and lipstick." Korra paused and turned back to look at herself in the mirror. "Although, I've always been _sorta_ curious as to what I'd look like with makeup." Korra spun back around quickly and lifted up her hand, her forefinger and thumb only centimeters apart, saying, "I did say sorta! Just a _teensy bit_ curious. Extra emphasis on the _teensy_."

"Then, let's put your curiosity to rest and do that now?" Asami insisted, moving closer, causing Korra to step backwards, putting her hands up defensively.

"Hey! No! I - Wait! N-no! Absolutely NOT."

* * *

"Ugh! Seriously! What is taking them so long?" Mako grumbled impatiently. Mako and Bolin were both waiting for the two girls, standing outside of Air Temple Island. The brothers were wearing different suits - the exact same suits they wore to Tarrlok's gala a few months back, but left their hair the same as always, and Mako wore his signature red scarf.

"Bro," Bolin said to get his attention. "If you know girls like _I _do, they tend to take their time. Y'know, getting dolled up and stuff like that. It's a girl thing," he shrugged.

Mako looked away from his brother, and growled, "Yeah? Well, I don't understand it. We should've left a long time ago." He folded his arms and leaned against a pillar, letting out a frustrated sigh, and looked out towards Yue Bay.

"Well, it was well worth the wait," Bolin trailed off dreamily, nudging his brother's side with his elbow when he saw Asami. But when Korra appeared, you could almost hear the two brothers' jaws hit the floor.

Korra and Asami were walking down the stairs of the entrance of the Air Temple, although Korra was acting rather flustered. Asami was beautiful as always, with her wavy, raven-colored hair settled nicely on her shoulders, and wearing an exquisite strapless red gown that hugged the waist and had an open slit on the side of her right leg. She also wore golden bangles on her left wrist, and a golden necklace which was clearly more expensive than a Satomobile. Korra, on the other hand, had her dark brown hair in a tight bun with a decorative flower pinned to it, her hair on the sides of her face still in beads, and she wore a long baby blue dress that hugged tightly at her waist and chest - it was a sleeveless mandarin-style dress which exposed her muscled shoulders, and was decorated from top to bottom with silver leaves and flowers, an open slit on each side of her legs; and to top it all off she wore long, black arm bands. But what caught the brothers' attention the most wasn't the dress, but the makeup that brought out her blue eyes as well as her lips. (Apparently, Asami had won_ that _battle … )

"Sorry we're late," Asami apologized. "We would've been out sooner, but _Korra_ wouldn't cooperate."

"I told you that I didn't _need_ the extra garbage you put on my face!" Korra pouted, to which Asami simply rolled her eyes and lightly chuckled. Korra lifted her right arm to rub the cosmetics off her face, but Asami quickly smacked her hand away, to which Korra cried, "_Owww …"_ and Asami scolded her not to do that.

Bolin approached the two girls who were heading towards the last step, and grinned with a slight blush, "Well, don't _you ladies_ look beautiful." Asami giggled back, "Thanks, Bolin. You look great as well." She then looked past Bolin's shoulder and asked Mako, "Don't you think your girlfriend looks beautiful tonight?"

Korra and Bolin turned to look at Mako, who, for some reason, had his back completely faced towards them all and had his hands in his pockets. Korra, Bolin, and Asami all exchanged bewildered looks, then looked back at the firebender.

"Bro? You ok?" Bolin asked concernedly, and Mako tensed slightly.

"Uh, yeah!" he quickly replied, not turning to look at them. "W-w-why do you ask?" He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm fine." Mako sounded suspiciously nervous.

Bolin tilted his head then walked towards his older brother, who turned his face away to the right as Bolin came approaching the left side of him. The earthbender tried not to burst out laughing as he saw his brother's red face.

"Ha! You're blushing!" he yelled in a half-whisper.

"Shut UP, Bo," Mako hissed. Bolin quickly saw this as an opportunity to tease his brother, an opportunity that came across as quite rare. Bolin walked forwards a bit, and turned around to face the girls.

"Oh, Koorraaaaa," Bolin called in a singsong voice. "Mako, has something he'd like to sa- GACK!" As quick as lightning, Mako grabbed the back of Bolin's collar, dragging him with him as he walked ahead.

"C'mon! Let's go!" the firebender commanded, looking sideways at the girls. "We'll miss the ferry if we don't hurry up." Asami and Korra promptly followed, trying not to laugh at seeing Mako's unmistakably flushed face.

* * *

"Name, please," the maitre d' asked.

"Asami Sato and guests," she answered.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Sato. Right this way, please."

Stares and whispers surrounded them as Team Avatar were being led to their table. Bolin was rather oblivious of it all, staring at the intricate designs on the ceiling, examining the golden chandeliers, and gasping at how tall the ceiling was from the floor. The building was two stories high, with a pair of staircases on either side of the restaurant, leading to more tables upstairs. All the tables here were round, each harboring a golden lily in the middle of the table. As you walked through the entrance, there was a stage set for only bands - Big Bands to be exact, which were popular in this era - but this night in particular was special, so the restaurant had hired a famous jazz singer and his band to play only for tonight. The band was called "The Flameos" - a band from the Fire Nation - with the main singer named Jon Jang - a young man of Earth Kingdom descent - whose voice (ironically, with the feel and personality of the place itself) was golden and beautiful, and he himself was extremely attractive. But at the moment there was just the regular Big Band that played every night, and Jon Jang and his band would appear later in the night.

As they were walking to their table, they (everyone except Bolin) could hear people whispering, "Look, it's Ms. Sato." "Is that the Avatar?" "No way! It's the famous Fire Ferret brothers!" But what bothered Korra the most was not the whispers, but all the stares they were receiving from everyone, especially the guys.

"What are they all staring at?" Korra asked sitting down at the table next to Mako, the atmosphere feeling very awkward for her. The rest of them all sat down and uncomfortably glanced around them, trying not to make direct eye contact with anybody.

After several seconds, Asami whispered to Korra, "They're mostly staring at _you,_ Korra." The tanned girl jumped back slightly in surprise, and replied pointing a finger at herself, "_Me?_ Why?"

"Why do you think?" Asami smirked. "Because you're the _Avatar,_ and a beautiful one at that. I _did _say you'd be the center of attention here."

"It's like they've never seen a girl before," Mako scoffed under his breath with a tinge of jealously in his voice. He rested his elbow on the table, burying his mouth with his palm, and lazily picked up his menu. He snuck his eyes over to Korra, and thought to himself, "I can't really blame them for staring. This girl just screams, 'Wow'." He felt his lips curve to a smile against his palm. As he was in this trance, he failed to notice that Korra had looked back at him, aware that he was clearly staring at her, and when she asked, "Mako?" he blinked twice and brought himself back to reality.

"What? Is something on me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered, while quickly looking away and back at his menu.

After a few minutes of waiting and conversing with each other, a waiter had finally approached their table and asked politely (as a waiter should), "Good evening. Are you all ready to order?"

* * *

"Bo, how much did you order?" an irritated Mako asked, eyes wide as he stared at the pile of dishes next to his pig of a brother.

"What?" Bolin asked innocently with food in his mouth, his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's. After swallowing a whole bunch of food down his throat, he continued, "C'mon, Mako. Like I've said before, I'm a growing boy! And this food is delicious!" and he grabbed more food and stuffed his mouth yet again. Mako rolled his eyes and groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and slight embarrassment.

"It's okay, Mako," Asami reassured. "It's not that much. And besides," she continued with a whisper, "this is all free anyway."

_"Free?" _Korra asked stunned.

"Yeah. This is basically Republic City's gift to us for helping save it from the Equalists. Which also explains why we have one of the best seats in the house, being so close to the stage."

"Cool," the Avatar grinned. After a moment, she said, "Hmm … I kinda want some dessert now …"

"Ooh! Me too! Me too!" Bolin agreed excitedly with his mouth full.

"But you still have food left on your plate!" Mako frowned. "I think you've had enough for one night, bro."

Bolin smiled, patting his stomach, "Don't worry! I still have room for more!" Mako exhaled a deep sigh, and the girls simply laughed. Bolin called for the nearest waiter (much to Mako's annoyance) and they all ordered dessert. As the waiter came back with their sweets, "The Flameos" and their singer, Jon Jang, finally came onstage. Jon Jang was about Bolin's height and shared his skin color, but was four years older than Bolin. He had bright green and serious eyes, and perfect, thin lips that curved to a soft smile that would make any girl go weak at the knees. He was thin with little muscle, but not incredibly skinny. His face and figure together made him the perfect model.

The host of the restaurant was on the stage, holding a microphone in his hand and introduced them.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman! I hope you're all having a wonderful night here at _Golden Lily._ Tonight we have a special treat. He and his band have risen in popularity throughout the city, and the majority of you may know him already. Please put your hands together for 'The Flameos' and Jon Jang himself!" Applause and cheers (especially from young women) reverberated throughout the restaurant; Jon Jang took the microphone from the host, bowing to the crowd. As he lifted his head from the bow, he locked eyes with blue, winking at the Avatar. Mako caught this, but ignored it believing it was nothing. Very soon, he would find out it was just the beginning.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," the handsome singer began, "this little number is called 'Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue'." As he said the name, he stole another glance at Korra, giving a flirtatious smile; Korra smiled back awkwardly in response; Mako glared at the flirt and simply grunted.

As "The Flameos" began playing the intro, many of the people in the restaurant shot out of their chairs and began dancing with their partners on the dance floor, which was located in the middle of the building. Team Avatar had stayed seated, for the fact that they had just ordered dessert and were still eating it. The song was very lively and bouncy, and also quite catchy. When Jon Jang finally opened his mouth to sing, people - including Team Avatar - couldn't help but turn to the young singer, whose voice was indescribable. This young man was known as a prodigy as a child, and it wasn't a wonder why he was so popular now. His voice was low and masculine, but was every bit lively and fit the characteristic of the jazzy song perfectly.

"His voice is amazing!" Korra said awestruck, eyes wide in interest.

"Hmph," was Mako's reply. He didn't want to admit it, but he also thought the man's voice was incredible, however, he couldn't stand the way the guy was eyeing his girlfriend. Jon Jang was doing it inconspicuously, but Mako noticed it every time and his anger was growing slowly within him.

_"Five foot two, eyes of blue_

_But oh, what those five foot could do._

_Has anybody seen my girl?" _

Jon Jang was undeniably singing this to Korra, eyeing the girl every time he sang the first line, as this song seemed to describe her features almost perfectly. However, Korra was oblivious to it all, mostly because she was scarfing down her food.

_"Turned up nose, turned down hose,_

_All dressed up in fancy clothes,_

_Has anybody seen my girl?"_

Occasionally, Jon Jang would eye other girls, giving a wink or a smile which would cause some to swoon or squeal, but as he sang_ "All dressed up in fancy clothes",_ his eyes shifted back to Korra, staring at her fancy dress.

The song was finally coming to a close, but Jon Jang and the band wanted to end it with a bang, increasing the volume in the last couple of lines.

_"Has anybody seen my ..._

_Has anybody seen my ..._

_Has anybody seen my girl?"_

He held the last note loud and proud, and held his hand out explicitly to Korra as he sang, _"my girl". _Korra wasn't sure what to say or do, but blushed slightly knowing that because of his actions, she was surely being stared at by many; Mako wasn't the least bit happy.

The building was filled with loud applause, and the dancers had stopped dancing to join in. Jon Jang and "The Flameos" bowed in response.

"Hey, you guys smell something?" Bolin asked sniffing around, as the applause was dying down. "Smells like something's … burning." Mako happened to be burning the napkins he held in his hand underneath the table, restraining himself from blasting the singer off the stage.

Asami lowered her head towards the embarrassed Avatar, and whispered, "Korra, I think he has a thing for you."

Korra sat flustered in her chair, not sure whether to be flattered or what. She couldn't believe that such an attractive person - let alone a celebrity - could be attracted to _her._ She avoided eye contact with him, and poked what was left of her dessert absentmindedly with her fork.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you," Jon Jang replied with gratitude and yet another bow. "The next two songs will be performed by 'The Flameos' only: the first is titled 'Left My Heart in Republic City', and the second 'After You've Gone'. Enjoy," he smiled. He set the microphone back on its stand, and headed towards the stairs to get off the stage. "The Flameos" started playing their song, which was a rather slow and calm song, and the dancers resumed dancing.

"Guys, he's coming this way," Bolin announced, nodding his head behind him.

_He better not be heading to _our_ table,_ Mako thought with contempt. Much to Mako's dismay, the handsome singer _was, _and practically everyone at the table knew why. _Great,_ the firebender thought. _We just _had_ to have the closest table to the stage._

"Look who it is!" Jon Jang spoke approaching their table. "If it isn't the heroes of our great city. How are you enjoying tonight?"

"Oh, it's just _great,"_ Mako sneered sarcastically, not looking at him.

"Yes, this place is lovely," Asami answered with a better attitude than her friend. "And the food here is delicious."

"Not to mention your awesome singing!" Bolin complimented.

Jon Jang laughed, "Well, I'm glad you liked it." He suddenly looked down at the strangely quiet girl and asked, "What about you, Avatar Korra? Is the night going alright for you as well?" She tensed a little in surprise as she heard her name being addressed. She shyly looked up, and replied, "Y-yeah, everything's fine." Jon Jang smiled at her, and then glanced at his band. _Hurry up and leave already, _Mako wanted to say.

"Since this is a special night, would you like to dance with me?" the singer asked with a coquettish smile. "Just one dance or two is all I'm asking." Before Mako could protest this, Korra immediately replied "Sure" without truly thinking. Her boyfriend sat there dumbfounded but his emotion quickly changed to a bit of anger.

"Korra, can you even dance?" he hissed. She stuttered a, "W-well, uh -" but Jon Jang cut her off and said, "It's not a problem. C'mon, Miss Avatar. Take my hand." And with that, they were off to the dance floor.

* * *

"Bro, you're starting to blow out steam. Literally."

"Yeah, Mako. Just calm down. It's just one harmless dance," Asami reassured. "You look like you're going to burn down the whole building."

"What kind of boyfriend lets his girlfriend dance with a complete stranger?" Mako asked angrily. He turned his body to face the two who were dancing, simply glaring at the young man, with terrible thoughts running through his head, wishing the worse on the singer.

"I understand whatcha mean bro, but -"

"-you're completely overreacting," Asami finished. Mako snorted a grunt through his nose. "Korra obviously panicked and agreed to dance with him - she's just being polite. He looks like a nice guy, anyway. Don't you think you're just getting a teeny bit jealous?"

Mako turned back to face Asami and his brother and scoffed. "Jealous? Who'd be jealous of that flirting jerk?" he jabbed his thumb in the dancers' direction.

_"You,"_ Asami and Bolin replied.

"Whatever," he mumbled, and he glared back at the pair dancing. In truth, Korra was a bit of a clumsy dancer, but she wasn't exactly that bad. She didn't seem to be all that bothered in dancing with Jon Jang. In fact, she looked like she was having fun, which made Mako's heart flutter seeing her happy face. Her dancing partner, on the other hand, was making a face that made Mako want to punch him to the next life.

* * *

"Soooo, how was the dance?" the raven-haired beauty asked with a slight grin.

Korra slouched back in her chair and groaned, "I have two left feet."

"I already told you that you weren't that bad," Jon Jang reassured, standing between Korra's seat and Mako's. Korra smiled back, and sat up straight in her chair, feeling a little better.

The handsome singer looked at his band and realized that their second song was nearing the end, and winked, "Thanks for the dance, sweetheart." _Sweetheart? _Mako screamed in his head. Bolin saw the death look in his brother's eyes, and made a face that told him to calm down, but Mako completely ignored it.

"Our little meeting was short and sweet," the singer continued. He took Korra's left hand and gently kissed the back of it, causing Bolin's mouth to drop agape, the fork heading to his mouth to slowly slip out of his fingers and onto his plate, and everyone's eyes widened (Korra's eyes being the biggest) - except for Mako's whose patience was dangerously wearing thin. Jon Jang looked into her eyes, lowering his head closer to hers, and suggested in a half-whisper, "Maybe we can do this another time, just you and me. Y'know, like a da -" He was cut off by Mako's fist slamming the surface of the table, and was instantly off the ground as the furious firebender lifted him up by his shirt. Angry amber met timid green.

"Sorry, _pal,"_ Mako spat, fury evident in his voice. "But she's taken."

"Mako, put him down," Asami warned, looking nervously around them. "You're making a scene."

"I don't care," Mako growled, not taking his eyes off his victim in his hand - man, if looks could kill, Jon Jang would've been dead by now. "This guy's been on my nerves practically all evening." Bolin was going to correct him by saying that they've only seen the guy for at least 8 minutes, but Bolin felt that that wasn't the time.

"Mako," Korra said sternly. "Let. Him. Go." Mako glanced at his girlfriend, then back at Jon Jang who was scared out of his wits. He narrowed his eyes even more, then relaxed a bit, letting out an irritated sigh, and dropped Jon Jang who fell on his rear. Mako, still angry, grabbed Korra's arm and dragged her out of the restaurant, disregarding the quiet stares they were receiving as they were leaving. Mako wasn't saying a word, but Korra was shouting at him to let her go and tried all her might to get out of his grip. She was surprised that Mako was actually much stronger than her, but she wasn't going to give up.

"I'm going to kick your_ butt_ if you don't let go of me RIGHT NOW," she threatened. It didn't work.

"Mako. Seriously. Let. GO!" she struggled. She kept trying to fight the mute firebender who wouldn't turn to face her, but to no avail, and eventually gave up. He dragged her through the sidewalks, people turning and looking curiously at the couple, cautiously moving out of the way when they saw the fire in the teen's eyes. After several moments of silence she asked, "Where are you taking me?" No response.

After a while, Korra could smell the faint scent of salt water in the air and realized that they were near the docks. As they reached the docks, Mako finally lessened the grip on Korra's wrist and let go, and they both stopped. Mako didn't turn around, and Korra didn't move.

Silence.

Korra and Mako were the only ones near the docks, the pier only a few feet away. The breeze near Yue Bay was cold, but not unbearable, unlike the absence of words the couple exchanged with each other. The only sounds that could be heard were the ocean water gently splashing against the pier and docked ships, and Mako's scarf and Korra's dress fluttering in the wind.

"Well?" Korra asked, staring at Mako's back, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. "Aren't you going to say something?" Mako didn't flinch, and not a word came out of his mouth. Korra, now frustrated, huffed a "Fine. Don't say anything" and turned to walk away. Before she made her third step, Mako grabbed her wrist from behind her and said, "Wait." Korra immediately stopped and turned her head slightly to look at Mako.

_"What?"_ she breathed impatiently.

"Don't leave." Mako sighed before continuing. "I just needed a moment to calm down."

"A _moment?"_ Korra scoffed and tore her arm away from Mako, her body completely facing him now. "You mean you couldn't have calmed down at the restaurant before you made that scene?"

Mako's anger began to resurface and raised his voice, half-shouting at the Avatar, "Well, what was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to act? Just sit back and not care that some guy was flirting with my girlfriend?"

"No! But you didn't have to act like_ that_ - you looked like you were going to eat him alive!"

"Hmph! Y'know,_ you_ were just as irritating as _him!"_ he pointed a finger accusingly at her.

"Me?" she asked offended.

"Yeah! You looked like you were enjoying yourself, dancing with that flirt!"

Korra could feel the blood rushing to her face, and clenched her fists, practically screaming, "I was just being polite! I-I really couldn't say no! Do you seriously think I LIKED being around him better than you? I love you, you JERK!" Mako jumped back at the last sentence, eyes wide, with his muscles relaxing, and just stared at a huffy Avatar. He looked away guiltily and exhaled deeply. He rested his back against the railing of the pier and folded his arms, avoiding his girlfriend's gaze.

Mako stood there again in silence, carefully thinking of what he should say. "Korra," he began with a calmer tone. "Look." Another sigh. "I'm really sorry … I was just … jealous. Jealous of all the guys who were staring at you in the restaurant … and I _hated_ how that guy looked at you."

Korra didn't respond right away, and walked towards the railing, hanging her arms over the side, and stared at her reflection in the water, which could be easily seen thanks to the bright Full Moon that night. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at herself, dissatisfied with what she saw.

"It's the makeup, isn't it?" she mumbled, and she slowly lifted up her arm to wipe the cosmetics off her face, but was stopped by Mako who switched his position to stand directly behind her, holding back Korra's raised arm.

"Mako?"

"Don't. It's not the makeup. You're already beautiful."

"I-I am?" She glanced up sideways at him, looking into his orange eyes, and him staring deeply into her clear blue eyes.

"Yes. You _always_ are. It's just … the makeup makes you look -"

"Irresistible?" she joked. Mako rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sure, Korra." He leaned closer against her and carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders to embrace her neck, resting his chin on the right side of her hair, carefully avoiding the bun that was set to the left side of her head; Korra had brought her hands up to hold onto his arms. They sat there for a while, saying nothing, and just stared out to the bay, hearts beating wildly in unison.

"There you guys are!" Asami called from a distance, sounding relieved. Mako and Korra broke apart to face Asami and Bolin, and the couple smiled.

"Hope we weren't interrupting something," the earthbender teased.

"Not really," Korra replied. "Just waiting for you guys to show up."

"Well, _this_ night sure was exciting," Asami laughed. "Everything got awkward at the restaurant and practically everyone's leaving, thanks to a certain _someone."_ Mako frowned slightly knowing that this accusation was clearly aimed at him, but shrugged it away.

"Hey, let's just go home," Bolin suggested. "The night's still young. Maybe we can do something at the island."

Bolin led the way, hands settled behind his head, and Asami walked besides him, and they began talking about who-knows-what. The firebender and the Avatar followed behind them. Mako took his scarf off his shoulders and rested it on Korra's. She grabbed the ends of the scarf then smiled sweetly up at him and stopped, standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

Mako returned her smile, then leaned down to her and whispered with a sly grin, "When we get back … wanna play Pai Sho?" She punched him in the arm.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, how was it? Sorry if this Oneshot was too long, but my hands kept wanting to write more and more - I just couldn't stop! _

_**(You can skip this next paragraph if you wish. Just interesting info … if you're interested.)**_

_"Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue" is a real 20's jazz song - I used it because it fit Korra so well: the fact that she's pretty short and has blue eyes. There's no official original version of this song though; just a gazillion versions with slightly different lyrics and the same tune (basically). Oh, and Jon Jang isn't a name I made up: he's a real Asian-American jazz singer, but I'm not sure if he's still alive. Jon Jang isn't supposed to look like him in my story by the way - I just used the name. I imagined Jon Jang to have a Frank Sinatra sort-of-voice, but if you don't like Frank Sinatra's voice, you can just imagine any other jazz singer you really like - it doesn't matter to me._

_Please review :)_


End file.
